As a conventional power conversion apparatus, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus regarding a synchronous rectification method. Patent Document 1 describes a circuit type that allows a dead time to be minimized to reduce the number of free-wheeling diodes, with regard to a synchronous rectification method in which, in the case where an inductive load is driven, during a back-flow mode in which a current flows in a direction opposite to a forward direction of a switching device, a power switching device is ON-driven and voltage drop in the power switching device is reduced as much as possible.
Additionally, as another power conversion apparatus, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses an inverter apparatus regarding protection thereof against an overcurrent. Patent Document 2 describes an example which is characterized in that a gate voltage control circuit operates when an abnormal current flows, and an output blocking signal does not rapidly block a current during the operation, but when an overcurrent occurs, all switching devices are turned OFF.